Amy's song
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Why did she have to go?


Disclamer: I don't own Sissy's song by Allen Jackson

 **A.N. Well guys today (Aug 14) is a sad day. For those who have read the other stories posted on this day know another year has passed since my friend Amy killed herself by suicide, but for those who don't on August 14, 2014 I learned my friend Amy Gould had killed herself, how it happened her family never disclosed, but every year I write a story so she won't be forgotten, and as a way to cope with her loss.**

Today have been the saddest day in anyone's life. Today they are going to Bury Amy Gould. Everyone was going to miss her but the only people who were the most effected by her death were her family and her best friend FireFang.

FireFang was standing in front of Amy's coffin. Her family did an open casket for reasons Firefang didn't know but it helped her come to grips with the fact that her best friend was truly gone. She still remembers it like it was yesterday.

*********flashback***************

It was 2 A.M and FireFang couldn't sleep for some reason, she had taken her pills like she always did but for some reason she had suddenly woken up with a feeling of dread and sadness. She decided to pass the time by playing on her phone, but had accidentally hit facebook instead of the game she wanted. Scrolling threw the posts she came across one that shocked her. It was a post that a classmate had posted, it stated that her friend Amy had killed herself late last night on the fourteenth. Her phone fell from her hand to fall on the bed, she couldn't believe what she had read, it had to be a joke right? FireFang never did make it back to sleep, but the next day when school called her parents didn't even need to tell her she knew instantly it was about Amy's death.

**********End Flashback**********

FireFang was crying over the memory of that faithful day. She hadn't cried in a long time, not since Michelle passed.

"Fire."

FireFang's thoughts were disturbed when Amy's mom came up to her. She looked over at FireFang and saw sadness in her eyes.

"FireFang, are you ok? I know Amy was a dear friend to you, I want to thank you for the drawing you did of her it looks exactly like her."

"You're welcome. I want to say that I'm sorry for your lost. I know you're going to miss Amy very much."

"Thank FireFang."

"Umm Mrs. Gould. I was wondering if you let me sing during Amy's funeral." (A.N. I didn't actually do this but I looked up the song when I got home and has been a permanent part of my music since that day)

looked a little worried.

"Don't worry . It was a song I wrote for Amy when I found out about her death." FireFang hands her a copy of the song.

The woman read it over and smiled with some tears coming from her eyes. "I think Amy would be honored if you sang this to her. I only wish she was here to hear it."

"I'm sure she will, Mrs,Gould. I'm sure she will no matter where she might be."

Everyone has taken there seat. It was amazing how many people have shown up to Amy's funeral. The priest made a wonderful opening on how Amy had so much love and yet hear he was doing another funeral for someone who committed suicide and how he had done fourteen others before Amy's and that it was so sad to see such a young life cut short by such a terrible way to die. Finally FireFang's turn to speak was up and it was hard to speak to all the people there and more important to talk about Amy. (A.N. I didn't speak at her funeral but I wish I did) This was a deep hurt to her still. After Amy's sister was done talking. She introduced FireFang up front.

FireFang cleared her voice. "I wrote this for Amy when I found out she had….died. Amy was a wonderful woman and an ever better friend, she was my other half. Amy, if you're able to hear me. This is for you.

Why did she have to go  
So young I just don't know why  
Things happen half the time  
Without reason, without rhyme

Lovely, sweet young woman  
Daughter, wife and hero  
Makes no sense to me  
I just have to believe

She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me"

Loved ones she left behind  
Just tryin' to survive  
And understand the why  
Feelin' so lost inside

Anger shot straight at God  
Then askin' for His love  
Empty with disbelief  
Just hopin' that maybe

She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me"

It's hard to say goodbye  
Her picture in my mind  
Will always be of times I'll cherish  
And I won't cry 'cause

She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me  
Don't worry 'bout me, don't worry 'bout me"

There wasn't a dry eye in the church. The song touched so many.

"Thank you." FireFang walked away from the stage where a roar of applause was heard. gave FireFang a hug and shakes her hand. Amy's sister whispered "thank you." FireFang wears a smile on her face and said "no big."

 **A.N. For those wondering about the drawing that was mentioned it is real and can be viewed on my deviantart it's called farewell to a friend, you can also type the title of the drawing into google along with my deviantart name Inuyasharocks01862.**


End file.
